Fisherman have long been interested in measuring the length of a fish that was caught. Such a measurement can be used for general record keeping, bragging rights, or during a competition. Obtaining an accurate and fair measurement of the fish can be difficult without the physical fish. However, bringing the fish back for an official measurement can also be undesirable and sometimes impractical. As such, Applicant has developed methods and systems detailed herein to provide an easy to use and reliable way to measure the length of a fish.